This invention relates to a removable shackle or link. More particularly, the invention relates to a link removably insertable in an apertured member for the purpose of securing a chain, rope, cable or the like.
There are numerous applications requiring a loop or hook to which is secured a chain or similar flexible tie. One such example is exemplified in the hauling of automobiles on a transport trailer. It is necessary to secure the automobiles to the trailer by means of tie-down chains. Numerous devices are presently in use which are typically welded to the framework of the trailer in order to secure the chains. The location of such devices on the trailer naturally depends upon the dimensions of the vehicle to be secured. If the tie-down devices are arranged to secure a vehicle of a particular size, and it is then necessary to secure a different sized vehicle, the tie-down devices must be re-located. This commonly involves cutting the device from the trailer frame and re-welding it at a new location. The expense of time and labor are substantial drawbacks to this method.
Consequently, there is a need for a removable link or shackle which can be readily positioned at various locations on the trailer frame. The primary object of this invention is to meet this need.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a link for securing a chain or flexible tie-down and which may be removably inserted in an apertured member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a removable link insertable in an opening of a plate member having a blind or inaccessible back side. Thus, coupling of the link may be performed entirely on the accessible surface of the apertured retaining member.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a removable link insertable in an apertured member and which comprises a complete assemblage which may be readily removed without removing any separate parts from the link. In other words, both installation and removal of the link may be accomplished by simple pivotal scissoring action of the link without resort to separate pins, bolts or nuts which could become lost during use.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a link of the character described which may be safely employed to secure a chain or rope and which may be removed from the apertured part only by affirmative action by the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a removable link which provides a coupling or forms part of a tackle adapted to distribute a tension force laterally to the plane of the apertured member to which the link is removably secured.
A further object of the invention is to provide a link of the character described which is rugged and durable in construction, but at the same time represents an economical and easily manufactured coupling.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.